You Only Live Once
by Jenstone
Summary: Courtney Jones goes in Skyward Sword after a mysterious encounter at her best friend's house. How did she get in? How will she get out? What must she do? But, she makes the most of it, and helps this strange guy dressed in green defeat some weird guy named Ghirahim. Dealing with annoying sword spirits, Groose's hair, and a demon who WON'T stop with the tongue! Rated T
1. Chapter 1 - Skyward What Now?

**A/N: Yay! A new story. If you've read the new chapter of TP: TS (author's note) then you'll know what this story is working up chapter may not be out yet, if it is, read it! /)  
**

**Basically, I'm going to make a comic based on this! (Try to, at least.)**

**And, I feel brave enough to work on two or three stories at once.**

**There is a PonySquare for the OC in this story, 'Courtney Jones' if you want to RP or be her friend. :)**

**Enjoy, review, and favorite/follow! :D**

* * *

I walked around her room in a panic. "Call back, call back, call back!" I almost screamed at the phone.

Okay... here's the story. My BFF, Kat, hasn't call me back yet! We were SUPPOSED to be making papercraft of us for these really cute guys in our class, but NO. Kat had a recital and totally ditched me! I called her, but she hasn't called me back yet!

If you think I'm being over-dramatic, then fine, be that way. I really don't need your comments anyways, but-

"CJ! Are you done packing? Our flight is in an hour!" my mom called to me from the kitchen.

"Uh, duh!" I replied. "I have everything I need!" As in everything I need, I mean: Cell phone, laptop, clothes, extra sneakers, paper, pencils, health care stuff, shampoo, conditioner, and my fave stuffed animal, Cocci!

Cocci is a stuffed panda bear the first bot I ever kissed gave to me. I've NEVER left the house without it. I've kept it in my locker at school, hid it in my purse when we went out, and basically just carried it everywhere else!

"CJ!" my mom yelled again. "Get down here before I leave without you!"

"Coming, Mom!" I said as I grabbed my suitcase, purse, and stuffed panda.

Wondering where I'm going yet? Well, I'm headed off to Florida with my mom. We live in Baltimore. My dad died when I was three, and my brother moved out when I was ten.

Mom and I walked out the door and loaded up the car.

"Listen, CJ..." Mom said, "I know it's been really hard... Since... Everyone went... away..."

"I know Mom," I replied, giving a fake smile. "It HAS been hard. But you know, you're still here. Even if Rick moved out, and Dad... died, we, the girls are still fighting the fight. We can do this together, I promise."

Mom smiled and opened the car door, sitting down in there and starting the car. I opened the back and put in my things, still keeping my phone and panda, and I joined Mom in the front. All the sudden, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"  
_"Courtney! It's an emergency! You HAVE to come over!"  
_"I can't, Kat! I'm just now leaving for Florida."  
_"Fine. I'll call you later."  
_"Um... Okay-" the phone cut off.

"What was that, honey?" Mom asked.

"That was Kat," I replied. "She said she needed something, and it was an emergency."

Mom stopped the car. "Then you better go over! Get your things and I'll meet you over there, okay?"

I nodded, taking Cocci in my arms and grabbing my bags. Her house was only a block away, I could get there in no time flat!

As I walked over to her house, there was something shining near her windows.

I knocked on the door. "Kat?" I asked. Kat came to the door with a look of relief and worry. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, where I was surrounded by darkness. "Turn on a few lights?" I said. Kat shook her head... Well, I think she did... And pulled me further in.

"Kat!" I yelled.

I heard Kat scream. And then I blacked out.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes a little bit. "Wha... What?"

A hand was placed on my forehead, then it was lifted. I groaned, and the person sighed.

"I'm Link," the voice said. "Who are you?"

I yawned and opened my eyes all the way. "I'm... Court-courtney..."

Link placed a hand behind my back and pushed me up a little bit. "I'm going to pick you up, okay?" he asked. My brain was still a little fizzy, so I did nothing. Link gave me a worried look, then picked me up "bridal style" and stared into my green eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Link said. "Is this thing yours?" he looked down at a stuffed panda on the ground. I looked down as well.

"Y-yup..." I mumbled.

"I'll come back for it. For now-"  
"No! Pick it up! It's mine!"

Link rolled his eyes. He was probably thinking I was around four years old. Would it shock him if he knew I was twelve?

Link put me down on the ground and picked up Cocci, handing it to me. I took it and he picked me up again. "Happy?" he asked and I nodded. That's when I noticed how cute...

... Never mind.

"Who are you again?" I asked.

"Call me Link," he replied.

"Link..." I mumbled.

Link chuckled and started walking. The air was really warm, warmer than what Baltimore was like. The air was also very fresh, it smelled like pumpkin, one of my favorite scents in the world.

"I think Kat would really enjoy this place," I said. Then I froze.

"Who-" Link started, but I gasped in shock and looked in my pocket for my phone.

"I must of left it in the car!" I yelled.

"What's a car?"  
"What do you mean 'What's a car?'" "Uh..."  
"Oh no. Oh my freaking gosh NO!"

Link decided to put me down.

I looked around the place. I didn't know exactly where I was, I didn't know this 'Link' character, and I didn't know where Kat was!

"Kat?!" I yelled out, then I started to cry. Link sighed.

It's not my fault if I'm a crybaby pre-teen!

"Are you okay, Courtney?" Link asked as he brushed a hand through my hair.

"N-no!" I cried out. "My b-best friend is mi-missing!" Link bit his lip.

"Well, well, well. Got yourself a girlfriend already, Link?"

Link looked up to some weird looking guy with red hair that was sticking up. "No..." Link said. "This is Courtney. She's... Uh... In a depressing mood right now. Back off, Groose."

Groose stared at me. "What's wrong with her?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Her friend is missing. Now GET. OUT. OF. MY. FACE."

I continued to cry, but my bubbly urge was rising. My 'bubbly' is when I feel the need to do something to someone, even if it's really mean.

"G-Groose..." I mumbled. "N-Nobody likes your stupid h-hair!"

Link put a hand over his mouth. Groose growled and walked away.

Then it was silent.

* * *

**A/N: LOL!  
**

**I'm going to write a quick story soon called "The Legend of Zelda: What Would Happen...?" about my OCs in different games, being their worst selves such as talking back to bosses, being jerks to Link, teasing different characters, and doing other stupid things! xD**

**Please review and tell me what you think~!**


	2. Chapter 2 - KILL IT!

"Wow, Courtney," Link said. "Do you do that often?"

"My n-name is CJ..." I said. "A-and y-yes."

"Brave. Aren't you?" Link asked.

"I guess..." I replied. Link smiled.

"Hey, I'm kind of looking for someone to help me."  
"With what?"

Link grabbed my arm. "Do you want to help me find Zelda?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Zelda's my best friend," Link said, "other than Pipit, of course."

"Oh." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Well, maybe I can help. Maybe I can find Kat while we're out there."

Link nodded. "Yeah! Maybe Zelda is with Kat."

"I hope so..." my voice trailed off. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Link said. "Don't you need a sword?"

"Sword...?" I said. "Why would I need a sword? I've never even touched a sword. Never held one. And especially never used one and actually needed one!"

Link sighed. "Fine. You can come without protection. Just stay close." He grabbed my hand and ran over to a platform.

"Wait, what are you-" Link dove off the platform. I screamed.

"Link! I'm afraid of heights! You're gonna get me killed!" I shouted. A bird came underneath us but I didn't dare open my eyes.

"CJ, it's alright," Link said.

"No!" I shouted. I grabbed onto his shoulders and he groaned.

"You're afraid of heights?" he said.

"Heck yes!" I cried out.

Link was silent for a little bit before he grabbed my arm and dove off. I screamed again and clutched onto him.

"CJ..."

* * *

I landed softly on my feet—much to my relief.

"Wh-what was that?" I gasped, regaining my balance, still holding onto Link.

"You don't have to be afraid of heights," Link said. "You'll always be safe. Unless of course... you're an idiot..."

"Are you an idiot?" I asked.

Link glared at me. "No!"

"It's a matter of opinion. My opinion is yes, you are an idiot."

Link stared at me, full of disbelief. "You're so rude! I expected a GIRL to be nicer than that!" He crossed his arms and eyed me carefully.

I rolled my eyes. Something—or should I say someONE—flew out of Link's sword. She was... blue.

I screamed. "What the he-" I paused. Link ignored me and listening to what she was saying. The blue girl turned and looked at me. She had such an expressionless face.

"Hello. I am Fi," she—or _Fi—_said.

"C-Courtney," I hesitantly relied. "Wh...what are you?"

Fi continued to float in the air. "I am a sword spirit. Created by the goddess. It is my duty to help my master on his mission."

"Your master?" I gasped, turning to Link.

Link looked back. "What?"

"So she's like your little slave girl-"

"No!" Link almost screamed. "Goddesses... No. She's a sword spirit, she's my SWORD!"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk forward. Link followed, before he froze and pulled me back. "What?!" I mouthed, but Link just pointed in front of me.

I looked at where he was pointing.

"EEK!" I screamed. "LINK! LINK! KILL IT, KILL IT!"

Link drew his sword and sliced it in half, before his sword—Ahem, Fi—started talking to him again.

I took a deep breath.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..."

* * *

**A/N: That would probably be my reaction. Imagine this:**

**Shaera: OH MY POPCORN LINK KILL IT IT'S GROSS!**

**Link: ... *kills it* **

**Lol yup.**


End file.
